Poof, Pichu, and Kirby: The Heroes of Christmas
by Boolia
Summary: Poof, Pichu, and Kirby are all told that Santa Clause doesn't exist. So what happens if they all go on a mission to the North Pole to find three Christmas gifts for a sick Santa? Happy holidays!
1. Part 1

Poof, Pichu, and Kirby; the Heroes of Christmas

Part 1

"_Who's got a beard that's long and white_?" Cosmo sang to Poof, while playing with a Santa Cookie in front of his son. "_Who comes around on a special night? Whose_ _got nine reindeer pull his sleigh_? Come on Poof, can you tell me who?" His son was in his highchair, drinking a bottle of milk, and wearing a Santa cup on his head. He listened, interested in his father's performance.

"Come on Poof, you know who he is!" Poof put down his milk bottle.

"_SANTA_!" The baby began bouncing up and down with excitement. "_SANTA_, _SANTA, SANTA_!!!"

"That's _right_ Poof!" Cosmo congratulated. He put down the cookies, and began dancing with a plastic candy cane that was leaned against the wall.

_"Must be Santa, must be Santa, must be Santa, Santa Clause_!" When he finished, the baby clapped his hands and cheered.

"Like it Wanda?" Cosmo asked his wife, who was putting Christmas lights around their castle in the fishbowl.

"Oh it's _lovely _honey!" Wanda told him. "You got a talented way with kids!"

"Well this is Poof's very _first_ Christmas." Cosmo reassured them. "And I want our darling little boy to have the bestest Christmas he ever had!" Poof laughed as his father gently pulled his cheek.

"Well, as long as you do that, he'll love it sweetie!"

"I know he will buttercups!"

"Hey Cosmo!" Timmy said to his god father. He was sitting in a chair with some cookie dough on the table. "Why don't you help your wife with the tree in the fishbowl, while Poof and I work on the Christmas cookies?"

_"Done_!" Cosmo said. He poofed into the fishbowl and helped his wife get the tree.

"Come on Poof!" Timmy encouraged his god brother. "Come help me with these cookies!" Poof excitedly agreed, and went to help the ten year old.

"_Hey_, how about some Christmas music while we all work?" Wanda suggested.

_"Ok_!" Everyone agreed. Wanda poofed up a stereo and everybody worked while they listened to Christmas music.

"All done!" Timmy said when they finished with the cookies. He looked at the baby. "Well Poof, what do you think?"

"_Poof, poof_!" The baby was excited! There were cookies of Santa, reindeer, snowflakes, snowman, candy canes, Christmas trees and weaves, mistletoes, stockings, and gingerbread men!

"Poof, want to put the star up?" Wanda asked from the fishbowl. Poof cheered, and poofed in by his parents.

"Now be careful Poof." His father told him, carrying the star. "The star is fragile, so don't drop it." Poof grabbed the star, flew to the top, and placed it on top. He was proud of what he had done!

"Nice job son!" Cosmo congratulated his son as he came down.

"Yeah_, nice work_!" Wanda agreed. She put the plug in the portable socket, and went by the others who oohed and awed at the tree lights.

"You know," Cosmo admired the branches. "The branches are lovely!"

"They sure are." Wanda admitted, leaning on her husband. "They sure are!"

"Hey Cosmo, let's have a snowball fight now!" Timmy told his god father.

"_Ok_!" So they went and grabbed their coats, and went outside in the winter wonderland. Wanda played wit her son's Santa hat while holding him.

"Want to watch Poof?" Wanda asked. "Want to watch your father and god brother throw snowballs at each other?"

"_Poof, poof!"_ The baby quickly agreed.

"That's what I through!" So she and Poof put on their coats, scarves, and boots, and went outside.

"Hey Kid!" Poof herd somebody call him when he and his mom were watching the fight. Poof looked around, but didn't see anything but snow.

"_Poof_?" He asked himself. He was about to go when he herd it again.

"Hey little baby, over here!" Poof followed the sound, while humming to "Santa Clause is coming to town."

_"Poof?"_ He asked when he got to the bushes. He gasped when he saw Anti Cosmo, Anti Wanda, and Anti Poof. Anti Wanda was holding the Anti baby. Poof was about to wail for help, when Anti Cosmo shushed him.

"_Shhhhh_!" He told Poof. "Don't cry, we're not here to kidnap you. We just want to talk!"

"_Poof_?" The baby shucked his thumb.

"You know Santa Clause?"

"Yous knows the one whos brings presents to all the good girls and boys?" Anti Wanda added.

"_SANTA, SANTA_!" Poof cheered.

"Well hate to break it to you kid, but Santa's a fantasy."

"_Poof_?" What was Anti Cosmo talking about?

"Yous been tricked Poofs." Anti Wanda said. Poof looked at her. "You parents are nothings but lyers."

_"Poof_?"

"Sorry to tell you the truth." Anti Cosmo said. "But since you're 10 months old, I figure why spoil your fun when I can do tell you're the truth right away? Face it Poof, your parents are nothing but fibbers. Santa is not real and never will be."

"_Santa_?"

"_No Santa, no Santa_!" Anti Poof said as the Antis poofed away.

"_Santa_?" Poof felt as his heart has just been crushed to pieces.

"Ok, time for the Christmas party." Wanda said, picking up her baby.

_"Whooo hooo_! Let's go and see what Santa brought us!" Cosmo said as they all poofed away, with Timmy carrying the Christmas cookies and gifts.

"Awe Mrs. Gummel, isn't this a wonderful holiday?" Count Pichu asked his assistant.

"It sure is!" Mrs. Gummel agreed. Count Pichu was lying on a lawn chair outside. He grabbed a Christmas cookie out of Mrs. Gummel's box, ate it, and drank his Coke.

"You know the saying Mrs. Gummel." Count Pichu said, relaxing. "Twas the night before Christmas and all through the house, not a creature was stirring, not even a…"

"Hi cousims!" Count Pichu herd Pichu say.

"_Great!_" Count Pichu said. "The electric moron is here." Stinger and Pichu came to his side.

"Ready for the Christmas party?' Stinger asked.

"_Oh yeah_!" Count Pichu stood up. "Just get the gifts in the car while I talk with Pichu here."

_"Ok_." So Stinger went with the Smoothum to pack up all the presents in the car.

"So what dos you wamts to tells me?" Pichu asked when they were alone.

"My sweet Pichu. Santa isn't coming tonight."

"Oh that's ok. When he comes soon, I'lls be happys dos!" Count Pichu shook his head.

"No, he's not coming because he's not real." Pichu laughed.

"Wells, of _course_ he's reals!" Pichu told him. "Who else send all those preamts to the good girls amb boys?"

"Their parents!" He answered.

"Excuses me? Whats dids yous say!"

"Their parents! Santa is not real!"

_"Buts_…"

"Ok come on Pichu." Stinger said. "We're ready!"

"_Yamg_s!" Pichu jumped up, and went to the car.

_"No driving_!" Charmander told Grimer in their car. "Are you_ crazy!?_ You'll get your slimy goo on everything!"

"Don't worry Charmander!" Grimer told his friend. "It's Christmas Eve, besides I'm a professional!" They both buckled as the car zoomed. Charmander screamed as they drove into a snow bank.

"We're _perfectly A O.K!"_ Grimer said, as the airbag appeared.

"Ready Kirby?" Tuff asked him. They were on snowboards on the pinnacle of a snow slope.

'_Pyro!"_ Kirby happily said.

"Then 1, 2, 3, _GO_!" They both zoomed down the slope. They both had fun! Kirby stopped when King D.D.D, and Escargoon.

"Hey what's that stupid red cap doing on your head Kirby?"

"_Pyro?_" Kirby looked at his Santa cap on his head.

"It's a Santa cap sire." Escargoon said.

"What you mean that pink puff stills believes in that big phony?"

"_Pyro?"_ They both laughed.

"_Please_!" Escargoon told Kirby. "The only fat person around here is King D.D.D and he's…" Insulted, the king bonked the snail on his head.

"The point is pinky," The king told Kirby. "Santa is a fake, and there's nothing you can do about it." They both walked away, laughing.

"_Pyro?_" Kirby pondered out loud.

At the party, the cartoons all put cookies for Santa, and carrots for his reindeer on a stool, then they all went to sleep.

Poof awoke when he herd some talking.

"_Poof_?" The baby got out of bed, and went to the staircase. He couldn't believe it, for he saw his mom and Santa kiss under the mistletoe. The baby was excited, and went downstairs.

"Do you think that the little ones will think I'm Santa?" Cosmo asked his wife. He was in a Santa outfit.

_"Yes_!" Wanda said. "I think you're a great Santa, and Poof will love you no matter what." Wanda told him.

"_Thanks honey_!"

"We're still under the mistletoe you know."

"I know honey." They were about to kiss, when Poof interrupted.

_"SANTA_!" He said and hugged him.

"_Awe Poof_!" Cosmo started. "I'm not really…"

"_PYRO_!" Kirby cheered.

"_Samta!_" Pichu said as they came down the stairs. "I kmews you were reals!"

"Look I'm not…" Cosmo looked at his wife who was smileing.

"Ok, I'm Santa!"

"_Yamgs_!" They cheered, as Cosmo picked up Poof.

"So Poof!" He said. "What do you want for Christmas?" Pichu was about to say something, when Cosmo caught himself. "Oh, and I'm Santa so I know all of your names, _ho, ho, ho_!" Pichu and Kirby gasped in astonishment. Then Pichu looked puzzled.

"Hey Samta?" Cosmo looked at him. "Why were you kissimg Poof's mom earliers, what was that all about?"

"_Pyro_?" Poof looked at Santa (Cosmo).

"_Ummmmmm_…" He looked at his wife for help. But she just ushered him to go on.

"Well you see.." Poof played with his dads cap, and then it came off!

"_WHAT_S?" Pichu jumped.

"_Pyro_?" Poof looked at his dad.

"_Dada?_"

"Hi Poof!" He said. He got tears in his eyes.

_"Santa_?"

"No Poof." Cosmo consoled him. "Let me explain, I…"

"_SANTA_!" Poof flew off crying. He threw the cap on the ground, and then left the room.

"_Poof!_" Wanda said. "Daddy was just…"

"Guess cousims was right." Pichu said sadly. "Samta is nothing but a fakes." He went out, Kirby followed.

"Poof, Kirby, Pichu." Cosmo said. "_Ho, ho ho!_ I was just…" Then he sighed. "Uh, what's the point, I ruined Christmas for everyone!" Wanda consoled him.

"Hey, my turn to be Santa!" Grimer said when he saw the three storm outside in the snow. He was in his Santa outfit. "I'll be _Grimer Clause_!"

"Cam't beleave we's beem lied to all these years." Pichu said. They agreed sadly as the three built a snowman. Pichu looked at Poof. "Wells excepts you Poofs, you nevers beems lied to before, now welcomes to the club." Poof sadly agreed.

When they were all done, the three stood back to admire their work.

"Wells, what do you wamts to names it?" Pichu asked.

"_Pyro_." Kirby shrugged.

"_Poof!_" Poof didn't know ether.

"Fime them, hows about Frostys?" Kirby and Poof looked at the electric mouse.

"_Whats_? It just came tos me oks?" They looked at it again. "Poor smowmem must be colds out heres, hows cams we warms it ups?" Poof took of his Santa cap and looked at it and the snowman.

_"Poof, poof_!" He had an idea. He placed the Santa hat on the snowman's head, and then watched as the snowman shook with magical dust!

"What's happemings?" Pichu shirked. He looked at the baby. "Poofs, whats did you do to our smowmams?" Poof shrugged.

"Here's I kmows what hats he wamts!" Pichu took the Santa hat off and replaced it with a black hat with a bell on it. Poof and Kirby just looked at the mouse. Pichu noticed.

"_Whats_?" he shrugged. 'I stoles this hat from a magics mams ok?"

"_Happy birthday_!" The snowman greeted. They screamed.

"Frosty's _alive!_" Pichu screamed. They hid behind some giant snowballs

"_I am_?" Frosty asked. He scratched his head. "Hmmmm, I guess you're right, I _am_!" He chuckled to himself. The three came out of hiding.

"Now you three got to help us at the North Pole." Frosty told them. "Santa is sick, and he lost three important Christmas gifts, and he's considering on not having Christmas this year. So I came here, hoping your guys will help. So, what do you say?"

"So." Said Pichu. "You wamts us to go to the North Pole to cheer a invisible Samta up by finding his imvisible gifts"" Frosty nodded. Pichu thought a moment.

_"We'll do its_, but omlys becauses we gots nothimgs betters to do."

"_Great!_" He got on all fours. "Now all three of you climb and my back and I'll take you three all done to see Santa at the North Pole."

_"Oks_!" They all went on his back.

"Ready? 1, 2, 1, and _away we go_!" Then the snowman slid down the slope. They all cheered as they zoomed by.

"_Hey Charmamder_!" Pichu waved to Charmander who walked by, carrying a loudful of gifts.

"Ok you kids have fun on that alive snowman!" Charmander waved to them. Then he turned and continied. He paused and froze.

"_Wait! Alive snowman_!" Then he and the gifts fell to the ground, as he fainted in the snow.


	2. Part 2

Part 2

"So you're saying you saw a live snowman?" Grimmer asked his buddy. He was pretending to be a Psychologist. Charmander was lying on a cot.

"Yes!" He said. "And the snowman had corn cob pipe, a buttoned nose, and two eyes made of coal!" It was sliding down the slope really fast with Poof, Pichu, and Kirby on board. It was really scary!"

"Uhhhh, very interesting!" Grimmer said, he wrote some things down. Can it talk?"

"Well no!" Charmander admitted. "But it was still really scary!" He covered his face in his hands and cried.

"I see."

"This is no time to goof off guys." Wanda reminded them. "It's time to find my baby before Christmas!"

"And find Pichu!" Stinger added.

"Yeah!" Cosmo said. "And we got to find all of them before that snowman takes them hostage!"

"Cosmo please." Wanda told her husband. "Do you really believe our baby and his cute friends are being hostages to a snowman?'

"Do you believe in Santa Clause?"

"Well yes but…"

"Then I believe a snowman has Poof and his friends as hostages."

"I say, let's attack that snowman with our shovels until he gives us back what ours!" Toad said and stood up. "I say we _KILL_ the snowman! "Who's with me?"

_"YEAH_!" Everyone got up, grabbed pitchforks and torches, and marched outside, Toad as the leader.

"Well, _that_ was weird and unsuspected." Timmy said.

""Well you know Toad." Toadsworth said. "He always _dreamt_ of killing innocent snowman ever since he was little."

"Yeah, that's true." They all nodded. Then Wanda saw her hubby disembark from the group, and grabbed a pitchfork.

"Cosmo, what're you doing?" She asked. Cosmo looked back at her.

"I'm going to help kill that innocent snowman." He said. "There's no way that I'm going to let Poof spend Christmas by being a snowman's hostage!" He went out. "Daddy's coming Poof!" Wanda and the others just sighed.

"Well this is it!" Frosty said as the cartoons jumped off. Santa's house and workshop."

"Wows!" Pichu and the others admired all of the nighttime lights. "This place is a wimters woumaders lamds!" Then he looked at Frosty. "Ares yous comimgs with us?"

"Nope!" Frosty shook his head. "I prominced a little girl Karen that I would be back on Christmas day. So, got to slide!" Then he slid out of site. The three still looked at it, and then Pichu ringed the red doorbell on the door.

"_Yes?_" An elf answered it. "I'm Elfly the elf, what do you want?" He looked a bit grumpy.

"I'm Pichu." The yellow mouse said. "And theses are my friemds, Kirbys and Poofs." Kirby and Poof smiled and waved. "Amds we'lls here to see Samtas, cam you move sos we cam sees hims?"

"I'm sorry. But he's terribly sick." Elfly told them. "So you three bozos will have to wait and…"

"Thamks!" He went in. "Comes om guys!" Poof and Kirby followed.

"Hey did you hear me? Santa's sick, come back here!" But, they already went farther. "Then they saw lots of reindeer and Elves crowded by a sick Santa in bed. Miss. Klaus was beside her husband with a plateful of cookies.

"_Pyro!"_ Kirby went towards the cookies. Pichu and Poof followed.

"Oh I'm sorry!" Miss. Clause Said. "Here, have some." She handed them out for them to grab. Kirby greatly licked his lips, and inhaled all of the cookies! Miss. Clause gasp. Kirby sat down, enjoying what he accomplished.

"Oh goodness me!" She said. "I'll make some more." She then went to bake some more. Kirby jumped up when he herd that more were on the way!

"Bad pinky!" Elfly scolded. "Now Santa is going to starve!"

"Ho, ho! It's fine Efly. Santa told him. "Now come here you three." The cartoons came by Santa's side.

"What's the matters Samta?" Pichu asked him.

"I'm feeling weak, not my jolly self at all."

"But whys Samta?"

"Well let's just say I've got a little cold for being in this winter wonderland for all these years." Then he coughed. Mss Clause gave him a glass of water; he drank it, and then put it down on the stool next to him.

"Sos, what do yous wamts us to dos? A snowman led us all the way here for nothimgs or what?"

"Yup!" Elfly answered. "Looks like you've been tricked suckers!"

"Don't mind him" Santa told them. "He's just grumpy because he didn't get his candy cane."

"I am not!' The elf snapped.

"Ho, ho, ho, yes you are, so anyways I need you three to find three very important gifts for me, can you manage?"

"Yes!" Pichu said. "I thimks we cams mamage, right guys?" They agreed.

"Ok." Santa said. "Elfly will explain your three tasks."

"_What_?!" Elfly was shocked. "Now you listen here Santa, I know you're sick and all, but I can't…" Santa shook his head.

"Elfly." He said. "If you don't do what I say, no more candy canes for as long as you live."

"But Santa, you can't…"

_"Elfly_!"

_"I, I, sir_!" He saluted. He looked at the cartoons. "Now come on you bozos, we haven't got all day!"

"Yes little puny elf!" Pichu and friends followed the little elf to do their first task.

"Now all three tasks each and every one of you will have to play as the characters in two Christmas favorites." Elfly explained. They were all in a room with a wardrobe in it.

"What's is it?" Pichu asked. "What's are ours firs tasks?"

"You're see!" Elfly opened the wardrobe; there was one single reindeer suit on a coat hanger.

"That's it?" Pichu wanted to know. "I thoughts we were going to be characters in Christmas parodies, nots cleam your raimdeers suit for yous."

"That would be nice." Elfly confess, taking out the suit. "But no, one of you fits in this costume, now we got to find out which one, one by one."

"_Pyro_!" Kirby jumped up and down, liking the idea.

"_Ny firs_!" Pichu cried, jumping up. "Ny firs!" Elfly chuckled to himself.

"Sorry little mouse." Elfly told him. "But Kirby volunteered first. So, you're go after him. Kirby jumped up in victory.

"Aw mem!" Pichu was disappointed. "It's nos fairs."

"Come on Kirby!" Elfly said to him. "Come try it on!" Kirby went to get in the costume. Elfly stepped back to observe.

"_Hmmm,_" He scratched his beard. "Cute, but…" Then the antlers bended to the sides.

_"Pyro_?" Kirby looked at the droopy antlers.

"Nah nope!" Elfly decided. "Not going to work, too droopy!" Kirby felt ashamed.

"Ooh, my turms next!" Pichu said.

"Ok Pichu," Elfly told him. "Get in there!"

"_Yamg_!" Pichu zoomed up, and tried on the costume. "I womts let you dones!"

"Too big!" Elfly declared when he looked at Pichu in the outfit. Pichu looked down at himself.

"Awe darms it!" Pichu said. "I thoughts it would works."

"Well Poof." Elfly told the baby. Poof looked at him. "Looks like you're our last hope, will you do it?" Poof looked at everyone in the room.

"_Comes om Poof_!" Pleaded Pichu, who was out of the costume. "You're ours last hopes."

_"Poof, poof_!" The baby happily agreed.

"That's the sprit Poof!" Elfly said. "Now, get in!" Poof gladly poofed into the costume. It was a perfect fit!

"It _fits_!" Pichu said when he saw the baby. Kirby cheered.

_"Perfect_!" Elfly agreed. "Let's go outside for the scene!"

"_Yamg!"_ They all followed the elf outside.

"Now Poof." Elfly said. "Here's your script, now you…"

"Hey Poof!" Wanda called. Poof saw his mom and dad; they were both wearing antlers on their heads. "Over here!"

"MAMA, DADA!" The baby ran over and hugged them.

"And how's our little joy doing?" Wanda asked.

"Well, by the way's he's hugging you." Cosmo observed. "I say he's happy and can't wait for tomorrow!" They kept hugging some more.

"Hey Poof!" Santa called to him. "Time for your flying lesson!" Poof went over to Santa.

"Hey, I bet he can't fly!" Wario teased. "I bet he doesn't know what flying really is!" He laughed. Poof glared at him, turned around, and flew. Wario looked and stopped laughing.

"Huh?" He looked surprised.

""It's a Christmas miracle!" Charmander said.

"Our baby's flying!" Cosmo added. Poof landed next to Santa.

"Taa daaa!" Poof told him. Santa laughed.

"Ho, ho, ho!" He patted the baby on the head. "One day Poof, when you're older, you're pull my sleigh!" Everyone gasped in delight.

"Wow, that's _super cool_ Poof!" Grimer said. "Pulling Santa's sleigh was my life long _dream_, way to go bud!" Everyone Cheered.

"Congratulations son." Wanda told him. The baby shook his rattle with delight, and then suddenly, the nose on Poof's costume glowed a bright red. Everyone screamed.

"_The ligh_t!" Charmander cried, covering his eyes. "_It burns_!"

"What _is i_t?" Tails asked.

"It looks like a juicy red glowing ripe tomato." Grimer told them.

"Pull Santa's sleigh with _that _nose?" Wario said. "I don't think so!" Then everybody except Santa and Poof's parents busted into laughter.

"What's so funny?" Cosmo wanted to know. "I don't see anything funny, do you?"

"Oh Cosmo, your son's nose is a little _firefly_!" Laughed a young Toad in the snow. Poof looked down in shame, he was teary in the eyes, and sniffed sadly.

"_Stop laughing_ at my son's nose!" Wanda ordered. "How you feel if we laughed at _you i_f you had something different about you? Like a zit, or if you had a disability, or if your skin was a different color?"

"_Yeah!_" Cosmo added. "It's not nice to make fun of others you know. Even _I'm _not laughing about it!"

"You _should_ Cosmo!" Laughed Timmy. "Your son will be perfect for a circus!" They gasped.

"_Timmy!_?" Wanda was shocked. "Not you too!" Grimer whistled for everyone's attention. "_Ok."_ He said. "Everyone inside and from now on, Poof can't be part of any more reindeer games!" Everyone agreed and went inside.

"Poof, the red nose dork!" Gannon snickered.

"More like the red nose _loser!_" Larry said. They both laughed as they disappeared. Poof felt sadder then ever now!

"Oh Santa." Wanda told him. "_Please,_ it's not his fault, he was born that way."

"Yeah, he can't control it!" Cosmo added. "So it wasn't an accident!"

"Oh I know." Santa sighed. "I'll try to reason with them." He went inside.

_"Oh Poof_." She and her husband went to console their sad baby. She hugged him. "Don't cry it's not your fault that you ended up like this!"

"It's _their _fault!" Cosmo added. "I'm not laughing at my son's nose; they don't know what they're missing!"

"_Oh honey_!" She hugged him again. "We'll always love you no matter what others say!"

"Just like in the Tarzan movie! Cosmo added.

"I don't gets it!" Pichu told them while they were walking to their next task. Poof was with them again. "I meam, whys were all of our frienbs evils to Poof? Grimer, Charmander, what is ups wit that? They'll the _nicest_ pokemons I's met."

"They were actors." Elfly replied.

"Ohs, so tats makes it _oks?"_

"Pichu." Elfly changed the subject. "How do you feel if you're going to play a little girl?"

"A _what?_!"

Pichu was dressed as a girl, and sleeping in bed as Poof and Kirby giggled off set.

_"Shhhh_!" Elfly told them. "Poof, we didn't laugh at your shiny nose. So don't laugh at Pichu!" They both quieted down and watched.

Pichu was dreaming about gingerbread when he herd something. He woke up, and went downstairs to see what the noise was. He saw Stitch as Santa; he was carrying the Christmas tree. When he was about to stuff it up the chimney, Pichu yawned. He stopped, and looked at the electric mouse.

"_Whys_ Samta?" Pichu asked. "Whys are yous stuffing up our tree Samta? _Whys_?" But Stitch was clever; he thought up a lie and thought it up quick. He pointed to one light on the tree.

"Won't light." He told Stitch. "Taking to workshop."

"Whatevers you say and waimts a mimimites! That light…" Stitch then quickly pushed Pichu up thee stairs. "Hey, what's about my waters?" Stitch quickly got him a cup of water, and then departed. Pichu was alone. "Hello, _Samta?_"

"Your last task." Elfly told them at the train station. "Is to ride this train to your last gift."

"_Oks_." Pichu said. "Are you comimgs with us?"

"No, I got some elf business to finish up."

"Well oks, _byes_!" Pichu and the other jumped on the train. "_Happy holidays_!" They all waved as the train was out of sight.

At the stop, the cartoons jumped off the train. Right away, they saw Santa with their gifts. They ran to him.

"Hey Samta!" Pichu said. "I thoughts you were sicks."

"_Ho, ho, ho_!" Santa laughed. "I'm better; I'm back to my jolly self again.

"_Pyro!_" Kirby cheered.

"Tat's greats!"

"_Ho, ho, ho, _now open your gifts!" The cartoons gladly opened their gifts.

"_Poof_?" Poof asked when he took out a note from his box.

"_Heys, what gives_? I got a mote to!"

_"Pyro_!" Kirby jumped when he picked up a reindeer bell. It rang gracefully!

"_Nos fairs_! Why did Kirby get something, and me amb Poofs omly gots motes tat I cam't evem _reads_?" Santa laughed again. He went to Poof.

"_Poof._" he said. "These are important Christmas massages, and yours says that you should just be happy be with the things you got, no matter what people think!"

_"Poof, poof_!" The baby hugged Santa. His costume nose lit up again.

"_Oohs_! What does mime says?" Pichu wanted to know. Santa walked over and sat with him.

"Pichu." He said. Yours says Christmas is a time for great cheer, and nobody should miss out. Be nice to everyone, even through that's person's grumpy and rude all the time."

"Hey Samta, what _did _happens to Stitch?"

"Well Pichu, let just say that his heart grew three sizes on Christmas morning"

"Why couldn'ts it have grew 300 sizes?" Santa laughed. He went to Kirby.

"Now Kirby." He told him. Kirby looked at him. "That reindeer bell is very valuable, you better not lose it."

"Pyro!" Kirby saluted. Santa stood up.

"Unfortunately Rudolph caught my cold, so I'll have to not take toys this year."

"Whats?!" The cartoons were speechless.

"I'm sorry." Santa said. "But unless a miracle happens, I can't go out tonight." The cartoons all looked sad. Then Poof's costume nose glowed a bright red.

"_Poof_!" Santa said. "_We're saved_!"

"Whats you meams?" Pichu asked.

"_Poof?_" Santa kneeled to Poof.

"Poof." He said. "With your nose so bright, won't you guide my sleigh tonight?" The baby looked at Santa.

"_Poof_!" He said and hugged Santa. Santa laughed.

"You two can come for the ride to." He told Pichu and Kirby,

"_Reallys?_" They looked delighted.

"Of course! Now come on, I haven't much time!" They ran and hopped in the sleigh.

"Ready Poof?" Santa asked from the sleigh.

"_Poof, poof_!" His nose lit up on his costume. "Good now, 1, 2, and away we _go_!" Then the sleigh took off and flew in the nighttime sky.

Back home, they all called for their love ones. Cosmo sighed.

"Well Wanda." He told her. "I guess I blew it again, I just wanted our little baby to experience the Christmas joys off the bat, and I ruined it for him. I ruin everything." He sighed again.

"You didn't ruin it." She consoled him.

"What do you mean?" She grabbed his hand in hers.

"Cosmo." She said. "Christmas isn't about holly, ginger bread men, presents, and all."

"It's _not_?"

"Correct. Cosmo, Christmas is about love and being together."

"But why did Poof run away then? It's because he doesn't love me." He sat down, looking sad. Wanda sat by her husband.

"Cosmo, you got him ready for this holiday with all your heart. I think he loves you for just that and having us as his parents."

"I know but…" Then they herd some laughter from inside.

"What the?" Stinger asked. "That laughter sounds like Pichu's.

"_And Kirby's_!" Tiff said.

_"Poof_?" Cosmo asked. Then they all went inside.

"What's you meams you forgot Samta's bell?" Pichu asked Kirby.

_"Pyro_!" Kirby shrugged. He looked everywhere but couldn't find Santa's bell anywhere.

"Well, Samta's going to be pissed at yous Kirby." Pichu told him. He picked up a gift from the floor. "Im thes meamtimes, let's open up this gift!" Kirby looked ashamed. How could he've just let Santa down? Pichu opened the gift.

"_Heys_!" He picked up the bell. Kirby looked up. "It's the bells tat Kirbys lost!" Kirby jumped up and grabbed it. He ringed it.

"It stills works!" Then all of the cartoons came in.

_"MAMA, DADA_!!!" Poof shouted and ran to hug them both. They were both delighted.

"So how do you like your very first Christmas sport?" Cosmo asked his baby. The fairy baby looked from his mom and dad.

"_Christmas, Christmas_!" He said excitedly. The parents were delighted, espcially Cosmo, and hugged their baby.

"I love you Poof!" Cosmo hugged him.

"_Dada_!" Poof said, hugging him back. Everyone awed.

"Isn't first Christmas's always special Charmander?" Grimer asked his friend.

"And _magical!_" Charmander added. "It's so magical, that not even Cosmo, Wanda, or Poof could've granted it!"

"You said it buddy! The only magic that happened was all _our_ doings, in each of our hearts." Then they herd the clock stoke midnight, Christmas.

"_Hey midnight_! Grimer said. "_Merry Christmas_!"

"Don't say it to us Grimer!" Charmander told him. "Say it to the readers!""

"_Oh yeah_!" He turned to the readers, then every cartoon in the room with Squidward's golden claranet playing, began to sing.

"_We wish you a merry Christmas, we wish you a merry Christmas, we wish you a merry Christmas, and a happpppyyyyy neeeeewww yeeeeaaaaar!!!!!!!!!!!!! Merry Christmas everybody!" _

Meanwhile in the daytime, Toad saw his snowman. He smashed it with his shovel.

"_Die, die, DIEE_!!!!!" He looked at his accomplished work. Then the snowman rebuild itself, and came to life!

_"Ah, nice snowman_!" He said. Toad ran for his life as it chased after him.

"_Awwwwwww_!" He screamed. "This is _not_ what a Toad hopes for on Christmas!" It chased him out of sight.

Happy Holidays, Boolia


End file.
